


The Mayor's Birthday - Uptown Funk

by DailyLife



Series: Musican Inspiration [1]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Uptown Funk, flash mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a collection of fics that are inspired by songs. Any song or AU or just Fic requests are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mayor's Birthday - Uptown Funk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a collection of fics that are inspired by songs. Any song or AU or just Fic requests are welcome.

It was supposed to be a joke.

A simple flash mob to Uptown Funk - Preformed by ADA's, DA's, Councilmen and other government employees for the Mayor's birthday. And done in front of City Hall.

That was until the Media caught a whiff of their plans and made it front page news.

Then that's when Olivia started bugging him about when it was happening and details about who's all involvement in the flash mob was.

But thankfully everyone who was involved kept their traps shut about it - even Barba which was a surprise because of Carisi's and Olivia's pestering.

The day of the Mayor's birthday, Barba met up with McCoy on the front steps of City Hall- watching the clock for the 31st second of 12pm.

Media and cameras lined the sidewalks and edges of City Hall waiting, not so patiently for the flash mob to start.

You could even see the Major watching out his window on his lunch.

When it hit noon- Barba became nervous and checked the microphone in his pocket as he saw out of the corner of his eye the speakers being turned on.

Barba was the main singer because he had the best voice out of the group and was the one who originally came up with the idea of a flash mob for the Mayors birthday.

He was not excited for it all to be live telecasted all over the country and probably streamed around the world.

McCoy nodded to him and he left his empty briefcase on top of the concrete wall as he moved to the middle of the stairs, reaching in his pocket to turn on the microphone.

Seconds ticked by as others began to shift into position, the other singers took their microphones out and when it hit the 31st second after Noon, they started the music and began to sing.

And when his que came up - Barba found his voice.

"This hits, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hoods girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty"

Barba heard a laugh from the edge of the crowded masses- he knew it was Olivia's because God knew she agreed that his ego was bigger than Buchanan. But he kept on, moving with the beat and with the mob- then he heard their salvation of saving the flash mob. The fire truck and patrol car drove up onto the sidewalk- lights going but no sirens.

"I'm too hot  
Called a police and a fireman -"  
At that moment the uniforms and fire fighters they recruited to join in, hopped out of their vehicles and danced their way over to the mob.  
" - I'm too hot  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot  
Am I bad bout' that money, break it down"

By the end of that stanza the crowd of on lookers had grown so big it was the cause of traffic going both ways, many standing on top of cars to see.

"Girls hit your hallelujah  
Girls hit your hallelujah  
Girls hit your hallelujah  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the the spot  
Don't believe me just watch"

At this point - Barba was laughing. This was actually fun- not like he expected. Especially after the hours of practice he and the entire group put into it.

He couldn't say the same for some of his older flash mobers but Barba was hitting all of his points.

They finished up the song and received a flood of applause, Barba shaking hands with his fellow flash mobers before being approached by the media and his squad.

Barba just smiled. Today he had fun- in what seemed like forever.


End file.
